Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus having the gate driving circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driving circuit with an improved gate signal and a display apparatus having the gate driving circuit.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using a transmissivity of a liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel and providing light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The LCD apparatus may further include a gate driving circuit providing a gate signal to the gate lines and a data driving circuit providing a data signal to the data lines. The gate and data driving circuits are conventionally mounted on the LCD panel with a chip shape.
The gate driving circuit may be integrated on a glass-based display substrate of the LCD panel with an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) type, to decrease an entire size of the gate driving circuit and to improve productivity. The above-mentioned ASG-type gate driving circuit may decrease cost prices of manufacturing the LCD panel having a relatively small or medium size but may not have a strong signal.